


Time Will Tell

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [26]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Hughes ponders what Neal's plans really are.Written for the prompt Toes at whitecollar100 on D.W.





	Time Will Tell

Reese Hughes watched as Neal Caffrey reported for his first day with the White Collar unit. Hughes wondered what kind of man would willingly scam his way into the F.B.I. He would be working alongside the only agent to ever catch him. Caffrey had to know that Peter would see the scams he had planned before he could even think about pulling them off.

Hughes may not have known Caffrey as well as Pete, but he did know that having Caffrey in the office keep everyone on their toes. He found himself almost looking forward to their future.


End file.
